The Many Lives of JacksonJacklyn - Game of Thrones Season 1
by Johnny Raine
Summary: Born in a world of Ice and Fire as Eli Sand, bastard son of Oberyn Martell, Eli shall not sit back while this world tears itself apart with war, death, and betrayal, especially since he now has his own destiny. A part of the "Many Lives of Jackson/Jacklyn" series.
1. Chapter 1 - Arya I

**Arya**

Being woken up by someone constantly shaking you is not a pleasant thing, especially not in the morning.

Grunting, Arya squinted at whoever woke her. Her vision still blurry from just waking she could barely see who it was, but once she saw the red hair she knew who it was.

"Maggie, why did you wake me up so early?"

Smirking down at the little "lady" of House Stark, "The sun is pretty high in the sky and as I recall you have lessons with Septa Mordane today."

When Arya simply tried to go back to sleep she continued, "Let's not forget that I did promise to take you out today."

Swiftly looking at her, Arya seemed to perk up causing Maggie to lightly chuckle.

"So you're up now?" she asked, getting a nod. "Good, the sooner you finish your lessons the sooner we can explore."

After saying this, Arya quickly left her bed to get ready for the day ahead.

XXXX

"Fine work, as always. Well done." Septa Mordane said while looking at Sansa's needlework.

"Thank you," Sansa said.

"I love the detail that you've managed to get in this corners. Quite beautiful."

As the Septa and Sansa continued talking, Arya could hear her brothers outside practicing archery. Looking over at Maggie, she gives her a look which clearly says, "We're getting out of here," which only got her a pointed look back.

XXXX

Hiding a few feet away from the four brothers of Winterfell, Maggie had to voice her thoughts.

"I can't believe I went along with this."

"I can," Arya said, remembering all the times she got her way from her older friend.

"Relax your bow arm," Robb said as the two refocused on them.

Just as Bran was pulling the arrow back, Arya was doing the same thing but just a bit quicker and just as he was going to fire, Arya fired first and got a bullseye.

The three of the brothers turned in surprise to look at who fired. Once they saw her, Arya did a curtsy right before Bran began chasing after her as their brothers laughed.

XXXX

After Bran had been called away to go with his siblings and father to go somewhere, Maggie had kept her promise and taken Arya to go "exploring." Arya suspecting that they'd just go into the Godswood, she wanted to follow her family.

While following them from afar, the two stopped once they reached the woods.

Looking around the area, Arya asked, "Why'd you want to stop here?"

"If we follow any further they'd just catch us," seeing a confused face, she explained. "There's nothing but open field the more we go that way. Let's just explore the woods, it's still pretty far from Winterfell, but close enough that if there's any trouble we can simply run back."

"We can handle any trouble."

"As a friend of mine likes to say, "It's always down to hopefully."

Continuing to walk around the woods, two find nothing of any real interest. That is until they came upon a snake writhing in pain.

"What's a snake doing this far north?" Maggie said more to herself. "It's not that cold but still, not that many snakes near here."

Looking at the snake, she could see that it was trampled in spots, 'Possibly from a fight,' she thought.

While inspecting the snake, they both could hear the sound of crunching leaves. Turning to see what it was, they could see a stag with a slight limp and blood dripping from the limping leg.

"I guess that tells us how it ended up like this," Maggie said.

"Let's continue exploring," Arya said before continuing to look around.

"Alright," Maggie said with furrowed eyebrows.

After their little "exploration," the two decided to return to Winterfell where the rest of the day continued on normally. Where things changed was the next when Eddard Stark told his family that King Robert was coming to Winterfell soon.

XXXX

Sometime later would have the King arriving with his family and guards for the trip. Arya had just climbed into a wagon to get a better look at the people coming through the gates. While she was watching them, Maggie had snuck up behind her and took her helmet off causing Arya to turn in surprise.

"Hey, Arya what are you doing?" she asked with a knowing look.

"N-Nothing," Arya said while silently cursing herself for stuttering.

"Really? Well to me it looks like you are all the way over here watching the King's men when you should be next to your family, greeting the King and his family."

Seeing that she was caught she quickly gave Maggie puppy dog eyes, hoping that it convinces her to ignore her. Unfortunately, Maggie wasn't moved this time.

"Not gonna work this time, Arya. I've got orders directly from Lady Stark."

Resigned to her fate, she sighed and went with her to her family. Once there, Maggie took her place behind the Stark Family and next to Rodrik Cassel while Arya pushed her brother, Bran, told him to move and then took her spot as well.

As the King's men rode in, the first was a member of the Kingsguard, the two Princes, Orys Baratheon and Joffrey Baratheon, - the later of which was smilling at Sansa who was also smilling back - then there was the Hound and Eli Sand, - the guard dog of Joffrey and the "guard" of Orys - the family wagon, more Kingsguard, then the King, Robert Baratheon.

Bowing to the King as he got help down from his horse, he began to walk towards the Starks. Motioning for them to stand, everyone around stood up.

Bowing his head respectfully, Eddard said, "Your Grace."

Looking back at him for a moment, Robert replied, "You've got fat."

A snort behind King Robert could be heard, belonging to his first son Orys, who was trying to hide the fact he snorted in front of everyone but was obviously failing.

Looking down at Robert's stomach and raising his eyebrow, Eddard gave him a "What about you?" look. After which, the two "brothers" began laughing together and shared a hug.

What followed was everyone being introduced and Arya making comments throughout it all. Before finally, King Robert wanted to be taken to crypts and took off with Eddard in tow.

"Where's the Imp?" Arya asked once again.

Two people could be seen walking towards the group of people, they were Crown Prince Orys Baratheon and his "guard" Eli Sand.

"Hey Maggie and Little Wolf," Eli said with a lazy smile.

With a grin, Orys nodding his head in greeting at the two, "Arya, Maggie."


	2. Chapter 2 - Maggie I

**A.N. Answers to question I can answer.**

**Pacman: Maggie, like Eli and Orys, is an OC and her full name is Maggie Mormont.**

**XXXX**

**Maggie**

After sharing their greetings, the now group of four went about the day talking about what's been happening last they saw each other.

Orys had talked about his training and the battles he and Eli have had. Every now and then he'd burst into a roar with laughter when he got to a good part. While telling his tales, Eli was mostly just sitting back near the fireplace looking like he might fall asleep, Maggie was listing to her attentively, Arya was listing with rapt attention listening to every detail.

When Eli was meant to speak, he kept it pretty short. He was "Pretty bored being kept up in Kings Landing, but enjoyed leaving to take care of bandits," but did enjoy the "entertainment" there and the visitors." This got a chuckle from Orys, a look from Maggie, and a bit of a confused look from Arya.

His excuse, "I'm Dornish, you should you expect this from me."

Maggie talked about leaving Bear Island and how she came Arya's sworn shield, how Winterfell actually pretty huge when you decide to explore it. She also talked about how she's gotten better at sword fighting and how she's beaten Jon at least twice since she became made her oath. To other's that might not seem like a lot, but considering Orys mostly beat Jon because of his strength and Eli only beat him when he used his spear, it was fair to say she had a better record then them.

Arya then went on talking about how Maggie had taken her on adventures outside of Winterfell and had been training her for a while now, which made Eli smirk and Orys grin while Maggie had a sheepish look. She had been gotten better at archery as well and could beat most of her brothers, Eli wanted to say something but Maggie nudged him with her foot, already knowing he'd make a smart remark.

By the time they were done, Arya was called away so she could get ready for the feast and Maggie went with her leaving Eli and Orys to go get ready as well.

XXXX

The feast was in full swing, there were people talking with each other, dancing, drinking, and just overall having a good time.

Having been dismissed for the night, Maggie was having fun with her friends, but she was still keeping an eye on her charge. While she was making sure that Arya was alright, her friend Eli tapped her on her shoulder. Looking at him, she could see that he had two goblets and handed her one. Checking its contents she could see it was wine.

"Drink," Eli said making a motion by drinking from his goblet. "We're at a feast you don't need to get drunk, but you should drink a little."

"Aye, he's right!" a booming voice said.

Turning to see who said that, the two could saw their friend Orys walking towards them, also with a goblet filled with wine. If the paid more attention then they would see that he had a faint blush, indicating he's been drinking for a bit.

"This is a joyous time! My father and Lord Stark are reunited and we shall soon be going back to Kings Landing together! We must drink! To celebrate!" he exclaimed with his arms out wide.

Sharing a look, Maggie and Eli looked back at him both thinking that he's possibly drunk already. They would be sure that he is but Eli remembers the last time he was actually drunk, and he told Maggie what happened, so they're both sure that he isn't close yet.

"I don't think I'm gonna be drinking tonight, I still wanna make sure that no one tries anything," Maggie says before looking back to Arya, just to see her fling food from her spoon at her sister, Sansa.

Seeing Sansa get pelted in the face with food, Eli bursts out laugh and Maggie would have as well but she does work for the Starks, so not a good idea. While Eli was laughing, Orys had become red-faced and turned on Eli.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" he yelled angrily.

Having his friend yell at him made Eli a bit angry, he would be angrier had it been anyone else, but since it's his friend he'll settle for just being a bit angry.

With narrowed eyes, he said, "I'm laughing because she just got hit by food and I found that funny."

"Well it's not funny damn it," Orys said still red-faced.

"It's pretty damn funny to me."

"Screw you, Sand," he said snarling.

Seeing that things were getting out of hand and that Eli had that look of "I'm about to be a smartarse," Maggie quickly interjected.

"Orys, why don't you go comfort Sansa since she's currently in distress?"

Grunting, Orys proceeded to leave but not before glaring at Eli. Once he was gone, Maggie sat back down with a sigh. Feeling the bench move, she looked over seeing Eli joining her.

"He's an arse," he said before taking a sip from his cup.

Chuckling a little, she said, "It's only because has a crush on her, you know."

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, he replied, "Really? He just said "screw you," I didn't know he was into that. I mean I know his uncle is bu-"

Cutting him off by punching his shoulder while chuckling, Maggie said, "I didn't mean that smartarse."

"Oh I know, but he was still an arse," he said rubbing his shoulder while also chuckling. "So, how about that drink?"

"I think I do with a little of a drink right now," she said sighing.

Before she could take a sip, Eli tapped her on the shoulder and raise his cup. Knowing what he meant she also raised hers and they toasted.

XXXX

The rest of the fest passed by with nothing big really happening after Eli and Orys had their fight. Orys, after talking with Sansa for the rest of the feast, had come up to the two and apologized for how he acted and Eli - with a nudge from Maggie - apologized as well.

In the morning many people were suffering from hangovers and were going to see the maester, luckily Maggie had only taken a few sips and was alright to work the next day.

While Maggie was lucky for two reasons, everyone else was lucky only because of one. That reason is because of the King, his Kingsguard, and the Starks were all going on a hunt, so besides the cleaning, not a lot had to be done.

Currently, Maggie, Arya, and Eli were talking about more of their own adventures. Eli was supposed to go with the hunting party, but he was "given" the day. Eli was currently telling a story that he heard from a friend of his.

"Okay so, a friend of mine used to work in a brothel," getting a look from Maggie, he quickly continued. "I'm not gonna talk about what you think I'm gonna talk about. Anyway, a friend of mine used to work in a brothel and one day a dwarf walked in with a honeycomb and a jackass-"

Right as Maggie was about to give him another look, he was cut off by someone yelling.

"GET THE MAESTER!"


End file.
